


Time

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids, SMAP
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 大概是幾年前寫的文了。放在這邊备個份吧。不會再修改，也不會再續寫了。原發佈ID：橘卯影





	1. Chapter 1

太陽升起的時候，他終於鬆了一口氣。  
『這回終於好了，你試試。』  
『謝謝拓哥。』  
『雖然這型號特別堅固耐用，你也不能讓它長期處於高運轉狀態啊。』  
『嗯，我會注意的。』  
『還有，記得定期來保養。』  
『好。』

昨晚正準備關門的時候，拓哉看到剛急急忙忙趕過來的身影。  
立刻攤開工具檢查帶過來的機器，發現中間有幾個零件莫名停止了運轉。  
現代的高端機械線路都十分複雜，尤其是這款仿真度極高的型號。  
光排除出故障原因就花了一整夜的時間，找到幾個過熱熔解的接點之後，重新給牢牢地補焊。

『那我先回去了，拓哥謝謝啦。』  
『小心點。』拓哉伸手拍了拍剛的肩膀，笑著目送他離開。

『嗯～～～～～』伸個懶腰，揉揉眼睛。  
終於可以好好睡一覺啦。


	2. Chapter 2

拓哉回到家的時候，那個人還在沙發上沉睡。  
湊過去看了眼，拓哉伸手幫他拉了拉滑落的被褥。  
『唔....』面前的人轉醒過來，擠出沙啞的聲音打招呼，『你回來啦。』  
『怎麼不回房裏睡？這樣會感冒的。』  
『只是不小心睡著而已啦，而且我也不會感冒嘛。』坐起身揉了揉眼睛，嘟著嘴辯解。  
拓哉無奈地笑了笑，湊過去輕輕觸碰對方的雙唇。  
『吃過早餐再補眠吧？』  
『等下還要上班，我們一起洗個澡吧？』面前撲閃的大眼睛，充滿了純真。  
誰會信你什麼都不懂啊。

『晚飯我起來做就好，』剛伸手抓了抓腦後的短髮，『今晚不用加班吧？』  
『嗯。』光一嫺熟地繞著領帶結，一邊回想有沒有帶漏什麼文件。  
『有什麼的話就給我打電話吧。』  
『應該不會的，今晚我儘早回來。』側頭迎上剛送過來的雙唇，光一柔柔地吻住他。  
『路上小心。』剛伸手捏了捏光一的肩膀，光一安慰般拍了拍他的頭。  
『嗯。』

『真危險～。』中居剛踏入大廈，暴雨就在身後落下。  
最近天氣一直很不穩定，變化也來得毫無預兆。  
『看來天氣系統也要升級了啊。』有驚無險般吹了吹額髮，中居打起精神往事務所走去。  
『早，中居桑。』  
『早。』  
中居任職在一家名叫「TiDoll」的公司。  
該公司專業生產銷售高智能高工藝的人工智能機械，取替了早期掃除機械人、管家機械人的市場不單止，還讓獨自生活的成年人甚至老人告別了孤單的生活。  
而作為TiDoll的代表產品一直在市場中擁有高佔有比例地位的，就是他們獨自研製並在45年前正式投入量產的「Time」系列。

『接下來的Time 414.0.2會舉行發佈會，大家請看手上資料的第三頁。』中居作為「Time」系列的市場策劃部要員，一直掌握著使用者對智能機械的需求和社內技術的發展程度。  
如何將需求變成功能，貼近用戶的需要，並在打出市場時吸引眾人的目光，便是他的團隊要做的事。  
『目前而言，我們的主導方針是不能讓AI的發展進度過快，』中居一邊介紹本次新產品的理念，一邊向一眾營業及市場推廣人員強調，『畢竟許多人類都會將AI看作一種隱患，我們要帶給用戶的應該是一種便捷且安全的舒適感。』  
作為高端科技公司的頂樑柱之一的中居，穿著淺灰色的幹練西服，戴著一副白框的眼鏡，看起來英氣十足。  
雖然他能流利地介紹自社的產品，並對任何人提出的問題對答如流。  
但其實，他有一個十分不合適供職於高端科技公司的弱點。  
這個弱點，或者只有他和拓哉——原TiDoll的頂級技師，後離開獨自開店做「Time」系列人工智能維修及訂制的人——只有他倆，知道中居的這個致命弱點。  
『其實你是個電器白癡吧？』當初中居拿著說明書去請教還是TiDol技師的拓哉時，被對方狠狠地戳痛了。  
『只要在跟客人講解時不被察覺出來就可以了吧，這裡你再給我講一遍。』  
『煩死了，你去試用一下樣品不就好了嗎！』  
『誰要試用那種東西啊，每次看到它跟真人似的我就一陣噁心。』  
『我說你呐....』拓哉甚是無力地扶著額頭嘆氣，『這樣也能拿到營業額第一的成績，其他營業都是幹什麼吃的啊。』  
『切，那當然是因為我是天才的原因啦。話說，你那個，做得怎樣了？』中居用眼神瞄了瞄拓哉椅側的保險櫃，裏面放著一份拓哉觸犯公司條款私自研製的最新型人工智能機械人的詳細設計書。該機械人遠遠超越研發組準備發佈的最新款「Time」機械人，除了擁有目前為止「Time」可能做到的一切功能之外，它還配置了自主學習、自行判斷、真實情感模擬、仿真腦運用模擬等一直不允許投入AI使用的程序。  
『三台裸機並行測試已經有一段日子了，接下來就看給它裝個怎樣的外殼而已。』  
『這傢伙如果冒出市場，一定會對公司造成很大打擊呢。』  
『不過也不是每個人都敢冒這樣的風險，』拓哉鄙夷地扯了扯嘴角，『這種擁有成人力量和智慧的機械，不單不會變老，還會在某些時候反抗人類的指令，甚至會判斷自身情況來完成保養需求。』  
『終有一日人類會被這種不死的怪物所取代，對吧。』  
『嗯……。』拓哉揉了揉眉心，覺得自己的研究好像造成了什麼可怕的局面。  
『不過你也說過，就算再精密的儀器和程序，它也會有bug，比如吃飯不消化的問題。』  
『那種小兒科在早期就解決掉啦，機械除了可以使用電力、太陽能等舊方式補充能量外，還可以利用預先添加的分解酶將食物轉為能量，最後只需要清理掉殘渣就可以了。目前為止，就是「Time」機體在性行為上只能擔任受方的這個問題。』  
『呵，這個問題研發部的人還真不打算解決掉啊。雖然女型沒問題，但是男型的要怎麼辦？』  
『只能在銷售時向客戶說白了。』  
『不能使用該機械人進行自.慰？誰說得出這種話啊。』  
『那就靠我們的金牌營業中居先生了。如果花那麼多精力去研究製造高密度傳感神經組和反應機制來控制攻方模式的話，還不如把這種功能略掉？畢竟我們不提倡人類和AI結合的情況。』  
『難道受體部分就不麻煩了嗎？』  
『使用軟組織觸點模式的話，倒是更容易處理。只需要設定隨機散列觸點各自對應的組合反應情況來控制收縮啊痙攣什麼的就OK了。』  
『好啦好啦，反正你的作品也解決不了這個缺陷。還不如趕緊把這裡再給我說一次嘛。』  
『真是，每次不好好聽我說完。』  
『抱歉抱歉～。』  
『這裡呢．．．．．』


	3. Chapter 3

光一下班的時候，特意繞去蛋糕店買了剛最喜歡的甜食。  
他一直有點難以理解人類的味蕾為什麼會認為甜食是一種美味的食物。  
作為高端人工智能機械的光一，對食物並沒有任何追求。  
但是他記得每一樣剛喜歡吃的食物，這一點讓他相當滿意。

拓哉桑將他賣給剛的時候，對整個機體進行了一定量的改造。  
堅固耐用的硬件，配上剛指定的性格、情感模式，並配合推算的腦運用模式。  
試用的兩年期間不停地對其進行修正，現在的光一可以說是完成度相當高的一個仿真人。

雖說是仿真人，但這樣的事情並不被別人所知。  
一是因為拓哉所售的就是以前在TiDoll時期獨自開發的機體，這樣的來源固然不能量產。  
二是由於其精密度和人工製作的原因，價格昂貴之餘也得通過特殊渠道打聽，而且拓哉會根據一段時間與買家的相處再決定是否售予對方。  
三是由這渠道出售的機體，不像正規公司那樣在機體的脖子上打上商標，導致真人和機體十分容易混淆。  
而最重要的一點是，由於一切的保養、修理及回收的工作只能由拓哉本人去完成的關係，保密的協議便得以完善地達成。

如果說這樣的機體沒有任何bug的話，那身為製造和維修者的拓哉是個會老會死的生命體這一點，便是該機體最大的死穴。

不過這樣也好，光一想。  
他覺得剛將自己買回來的時候，就沒想過讓他成為一個不老不死的存在吧。  
等到哪一天剛終於組織了自己的家庭，他應該就可以功成身退了。  
又或者被留下來成為下一代的良師益友，當然前提是拓哉桑找到了技術接班人啦。  
不然的話，其實按照目前的這種維護頻率，光一也不過擁有與人類相近的數十載而已。

難道，這也是拓哉桑設計好的麼。  
在光一的腦運用程式裏，有這樣的念頭飄過。

回到家的時候剛已經做好飯，坐在香氣緲繞的廳中一邊繼續著他的工作。  
剛從事的是寫作的職業，其深邃而細膩的文筆一直獲得讀者的喜愛，並經常得到評論家的高度讚賞。  
將近10年前，剛還只有20歲的時候，便因為一本名為「伴我同行」，描述青少年的迷茫和困惑，最終導致絶望而了結生命的書，引起了社會對青少年的廣泛關注。  
於是，作為推導社會解決青少年問題的作家之一，剛便早早地獲得了來自各界的肯定，如此一來也聲名大噪。

可是為什麼這本書的版稅受益人除了剛以外還有拓哉的名字，這一點不論光一如何詢問，剛都不肯回答。  
『當時那本書，是托了拓哥的福才得以發行的。』總是給出這樣的答案，剛就擅自把問題結束掉。  
『人類或許習慣了保有一定量的秘密，才感覺活得比較安穩吧。』有次問及拓哉桑的時候，對方笑著這樣解釋。

晚飯的菜有光一喜歡的生薑燒肉。  
這個在甜味識別機制上有著異常執著的機體每次都對生薑燒肉表達出一份過度的熱情。  
能夠看到光一吃得津津有味的樣子的話，剛也就願意多做這樣的菜式。  
自從帶他回家開始，剛就沒將他當作一般的機械對待。  
當初拜託拓哥製作的履歷讓光一進了一家不錯的企業就職，日常會有自己愛好做的事情。  
從一開始光一就像是與剛認識多年一般與他相伴，兩個人同住的生活基本沒有引起對方的不滿。

「真像老夫老妻。」  
正如拓哥玩笑那樣說到，經過兩年磨合期的光一和剛，就像老夫老妻一樣安於目前的生活狀況，對同居人沒有任何需要特別注意遷就的地方。  
同時，他們也正如老夫老妻一般，每天習慣摟著對方入睡，出門和回家都要給對方送上親吻。  
雖然不知道光一是怎麼考慮的，不過剛是很滿意現在的日子。  
處在這樣一個連人都真假難分的時代，既然沒有遇上一個比光一讓他更愛的人，倒不如就這樣子一直下去也不錯。  
撇除肉體關係，單純的相依相偎，原來是如此溫暖的。  
光一第一次將剛收進懷裏的時候，讓剛忍不住發出了終於安心下來的嘆息。

那時候，光一便無法制止自己向剛吻過去的衝動。  
天生性格有點倔強，但是在溫暖且嚴格的家庭中成長起來的剛，帶有他獨特的柔和與反叛並存的、既矛盾又正直的人格。  
如此敏感的剛一直為著社會上的各種惡意感到悲傷。  
尤其他的那本成名作，讓光一不得不為這樣溫和且善良的一個人感到擔憂。  
書裏面寫到那個年輕人對世界和人類抱持著毫無防備的喜愛和希望，卻一次次地被欺騙被利用被當成傻瓜，以致最後不得不在深沉的絶望中了結自己。  
光一知道，這個故事中的主角其實就是剛自己。  
他毫無保留的善意在社會中被糟蹋，連堅持自我的勇氣也被漸漸磨滅。  
他在書中將自己殺死，將天真而純粹的自己親手扼殺。  
讓書裏面的人代替真實的他死去，然後他就可以在現實生活中冷漠起來。  
如此才能保護自己。

光一不覺得剛是個需要自己去保護的人。  
他有自己的一套獨特的方式可以在這世上摸打滾爬。  
但是如果可以，他想留在他的身邊，親手築造一個讓他可以輕鬆真實去面對的環境。  
生氣的時候發怒，痛苦的時候流淚，開心的時候歡笑。  
不需要顧及他人目光和評價，可以做最原本的剛的小世界。

而剛對光一的關心給予的回報，恐怕就是日榛完美的廚藝和經常帶他去保養了吧。


	4. Chapter 4

拓哉的店也是能夠讓剛感到治癒的地方。  
尤其是遇到中居的時候。

中居每次見到光一的時候總會好好端詳一番，再讚美他的完成度。  
而每到這種時候，拓哉就表現出一副甘之如飴的態度，從中居的字裏行間挑出對自己的稱讚。  
他們總是以這樣的模式來相處，不單不正面讚賞對方，甚至經常說出抵損的話語。  
平日也不見得會多親密，各自有自己的小圈子和幾乎不產生交集的愛好。  
如果要說他們的共通點，還真的一隻手能數完。  
但是怎麼說呢，剛總微妙地覺得他們其實是同一類人。  
不過這樣的話可不敢說出口，不然肯定又會引發他倆的一場大戰。

『喜歡對方有這麼難說出口嗎？』  
『什.....光一你說的什麼話？！』  
被戳得恨不得找地洞鑽的中居一下子跳起來，捉住光一的衣領一陣亂晃。  
『中居桑！』剛立刻上前解圍，『會壞的會壞的會壞的啦！請住手！』  
『誰讓他大白天說胡話了？我看是已經壞得差不多了吧。』  
『您必須相信這個結論是經由慎密的程序推斷出來的。』  
『程序怎麼可能理解人類的感受，光一你別亂說話！』  
『中居，你這麼說就太過分了。光一擁有的幾個自主機制可是比有情緒缺陷性格缺陷的某些人來得更真實可愛的喲～。』  
『木村拓哉你是什麼意思！』  
『我什麼意思？這麼彆扭怎麼不見你把自己給彆扭死了還問我什麼意思！』  
『討厭死了！誰說我喜歡這種討厭鬼的我讓他後悔一輩子！』  
『哼。是是是，是我眼光太差瞎了眼才倒貼你中居大爺，你不情不願被我按倒的跟你本人意願毫無關係。行了吧滿意了吧？』  
『......』還以為要打起來的戰場，硝煙突然散去。  
『中居？』拓哉也被這突入起來的形勢給嚇到，輕輕地喊著對方的名字，低下頭去看他躲起來的臉。  
『滾開。』冒著濃濃鼻音的人伸手抹了抹臉，一把推開拓哉。  
『喂....』竟然就在光一和剛面前哭起來了，他怎麼就想不起這人是個愛哭鬼呢。  
拓哉回頭看了看兩人，無奈地撇撇嘴，兩人終於反應過來，一臉抱歉地急急離開。

『抱歉啦。』摸一把中居的肩膀，被狠狠揮開。  
『我等下就去收拾家當搬走，不勞你費心。』  
『嘖，你這人怎麼這樣。』  
『我就是這樣了怎麼的，你不滿意當初就別....』  
哽咽著話還沒說完，嘴就被吻住。  
拓哉心裏真是煩躁得要命，吵得最兇的時候也有動過手，但是兩個人私底下，很快就能好好解決。  
但是一旦摻和了旁人，中居的性子就變得更擰，一點退卻的餘地都不給，非要整個一拍兩散才高興。  
算我求你了，拓哉委屈地想。怎麼都好，但是「當初什麼什麼」的話別說。  
不能說，不要說。不要提醒我那件事。是我太任性的，我也知道。  
我認錯，那樣的事情不要讓我想起。不願想起。不想承認。  
『中居，』伸手抹去他的眼淚，『中居。』  
或許是心中真的太過珍惜，才連「喜歡」和「愛」的字眼都說不出口，化不成文字。  
只能一遍一遍呼喚對方的名字，夾雜情難自禁的嘆息。  
『拓。』張開雙臂抱住拓哉，中居擰緊了眉頭。  
他總是考慮著哪天必須離開拓哉的事情。  
等拓哉找到想要一輩子在一起的人，他就會離開。  
中居深知，自己跟拓哉不一樣。  
拓哉會勇敢地向前跑，伸手抓住自己的幸福。  
自己的話，假如知道對方有更喜歡的人，自己一定會鬆開手。  
做讓他討厭的事情也要逼著他離開自己。  
既然有了更喜歡的人，自己就一定處在次要的位置。  
中居的自尊心不能容忍自己是多餘的人，更不可能繼續留在那裡自取其辱。  
『又在胡思亂想。』一把將中居黏著自己的肢體拉開距離，拓哉不滿地投訴。  
這人每次想東想西的時候，總是抱住自己，將臉埋在肩窩裏，覺得這樣就不會暴露想法和情緒。  
最初，拓哉還以為他終於軟化下來。但是久而久之，就明白他這樣只是不讓自己看而已。  
『什麼胡思亂想，這都是有可能發生的事情。』  
『不可能。』抬起中居的臉，直直地凝視他的雙眼，『我說不可能就不可能。』  
『.......哪有這麼蠻不講理的。』  
『你不就是喜歡我這點嗎？』擺出一副明知故問的表情，拓哉終於放鬆下來。  
『自戀狂。』  
『天生的。』  
『臭美。』  
『你培養的。』  
『......切。』


	5. Chapter 5

『光一，中居桑喜歡拓哥的事情不能當著他的面說。』拉著光一的手走在回家的路上，剛不忙提醒。  
『嗯，下次我注意。』  
『這次鬧得太兇了點啦，平時都是拌拌嘴小打小鬧的。中居桑也真是，太要強了。』  
『承認自己喜歡拓哉桑就這麼傷自尊麼？』光一實在想不明白為什麼中居對這種事情執著到這地步。  
『相當居安思危的人就容易糾結吧。而且被你戳穿，面子也實在掛不住嘛。』  
『還真是不能理解。』  
『那跟你在別人面前說「我才沒有喜歡剛呢」是一樣的，只是程度問題。』  
『你.....』  
『fufu，回頭你就不用給中居桑道歉了。不然再提起來他還要發一陣火的。』  
『不過，看他跟拓哉桑的相處，還是挺辛苦的啊。』  
『是啊，要說彆扭的話，兩個人都是那麼要面子又彆扭。以前更恐怖，簡直就是火星撞地球。』  
『以前？』  
『幾年前吧，當時中居桑遇上了很嚴重的意外。出院後就搬到拓哥家同住了，那時候就覺得他的性格跟以前有點不一樣。』  
『大概是走了趟鬼門關，悟了點什麼道理吧。』  
『希望是吧，總覺得中居桑現在更容易發火了。』  
『更年期……了吧？』  
『別讓他聽到就好。』  
『那，我們接下來怎麼辦？』  
『保養今天是做不了了，你現在狀態還好麼？』  
『其實我是覺得不用保養得這麼頻繁啦，』光一說完瞄了瞄剛，沒有任何顯得不高興的跡象，『拓哉桑不是說過我是堅固耐

用型嘛，剛不需要太擔心。』  
『說是這麼說。』剛不禁嘆氣。光一從來都是輕易察覺他的不適，卻從來對自己的情況毫不在意。前陣子那次突然失靈，就

把剛嚇得不行。  
他還以為光一遇到什麼問題，嚴重的突然報廢了。  
那時候，剛的眼淚就那麼流下來了。

人的眼淚，有時候不是說控制就能收住的。  
剛一直覺得自己對光一的感情還不至於失去他就不行的地步。  
可是眼淚一旦流下來，他就知道這樣的想法有點低估了光一在自己心目中的地位。  
急得手忙腳亂的時候，不知道應該找誰求助的時候。  
他抱住停止了運作的光一的身體，不由自主地痛哭起來。  
中居桑剛才突然吵不下去，或許也是被觸及了什麼真的介意的地方吧。  
雖然不是很清楚他跟拓哥是怎麼發展過來的，但就看他倆平日的相處，應該也不是一路平坦。

人類也好，機械也好。始終會有迴天乏術的時候。  
與其像中居那樣什麼也不說到頭來後悔，還不如趁活著的時候痛快一點。

『所以，今晚我們去吃燭光晚餐吧。』突然下了這樣的結論，剛笑眯眯地看著光一。  
『欸？普通的晚餐就可以了吧，前陣子我發現一家不錯的拉麵店啊....』  
『不要隨便，』剛鼓起河豚腮斜眼，『難得有興致浪漫一番嘛。』  
『我們這樣不是每時每刻都在浪漫麼。』  
『哈哈，雖然光一先生說這樣的話很罕有，但是真的很好笑哦～。』  
『哪裡會好笑了。』  
『因為，真的很有老夫老妻的感覺嘛。』


	6. Chapter 6

人類歷史上經歷過幾次重大的危機。  
一次是吞噬了許多生命的瘟疫，一次是硝煙彌漫的戰爭。  
還有一次，是大氣層消失時造成的大規模死亡。  
那時候，各國都派出了國力儲備支撐氣象組織，將第一套人造天氣系統送到宇宙中。  
經過長達數月的掙扎後，地球終於被搶救下來。  
換來的代價，便是地面各種物質的分解結合變異，生物的大量死亡和物種滅絶。  
因為這樣的契機，人類終於接受人工智能機械代替人類進行高危的宇宙維護事業。  
與此同時，人工智能機械正式被承認為有獨立身份的非生命體，擁有與人類相當的社會性。

「TiDoll」就是在這樣的背景下建立起來的其中一家高端機械企業。  
與專門生產從事高危事業的重工機械不同，TiDoll除了以纖細、精確著稱外，還有其優越的仿真技術，生產諸如「Time」那

樣幾乎可以代替人類的高精密機械。  
但人類始終是怯懦的，生怕這種機械遲早取代其位置，於是用法律、道德去約束他人可能會危及自身的行為。  
人工智能機械擁有獨立身份的同時，也被規定——必須擁有一眼可見的非生命體標識，不使用仿真的情感及思考模式，禁止一

切可導致自行判斷的程式。  
也就是說，即便人工智能機械可以像人一樣去思考、去感情用事，但最後決定這樣的事情是否可以執行的，是擁有這臺機械

的人類主人。  
如此一來，人類對思考和判斷的統占地位，就很好地得到保證。

但拓哉所在的技術小組的人並不這麼認為。  
包括他在內的幾個高級技師都認為，讓機械自主思考判斷，同時也告知他們人類和機械的區別，就像教育一個對社會一無所

知的成年人一樣。  
他們或許會有衝動盲目的時候——與人類一致，既然承認是獨立的個體，就應該享有獨立的自主權。  
秉著這種想法的技師，偷偷在TiDoll的組織下開展違法的研究。  
私下製作的人工智能機械不單止沒有非生命體標識，皮膚的仿真程度和神經系統也更貼近人類。  
最最致命的，是他們給幾臺實驗機都安裝了自主思考判断的多種程式，讓他們也任性起來。  
以「Time」作為技術基礎的，「Time+」終於誕生。

『我帶光一回來的時候，正是我人生最灰暗的時期。』光一想起剛這樣說過。  
小說得到了社會各界的關注，同時也讓剛受到了更多陌生人的指指點點。  
他們任意地猜測他的人格、生活方式和人際關係，對他的經歷了如指掌般加以評論。  
有的人還會帶上善意的假面具笑著迎向他，但有些人的惡質卻肆意地暴露。  
他們並不抓住他書中的字裏行間進行批判，而是挖掘他的私生活作為話題。  
在對他人的厭惡聚合成對自己的傷害前，他想起了拓哉以及「Time+」。

光一是個有趣的存在。  
他有著認真的性格，對工作和生活都充滿熱情。  
同時，他卻對各種不公平的、骯髒的社會現象表現出一種冷漠的情緒。  
他認為人類是可愛的，但必會存在醜惡的部分。  
而我們能夠做到的，只是讓自己保持正直。  
他不贊成任何衛道士的做法，認為那只是誇誇其談且妄自尊大的行為。  
但是他欣賞剛對社會的奉獻精神，對剛希望能用自己微弱的力量去鼓舞世界感到體諒。  
這或許就是「Time+」獨特之處，光一總是默默地用行動來配合剛。  
既不表現出支持剛的行為，也不會用自己的意見去左右他。  
只是堅持著用最真實的一面去面對他，給予他信任。

就像是一個截然不同的自己。  
他能夠做到許多自己做不到的事情，然而不需要為此感到疏離。  
因為他一直在，且一直是自己的同伴。

對光一產生近乎愛情的感覺，是什麼時候呢。  
有一陣子，剛的寫作陷進了一個毫無進展的階段。  
新的書寫了一半後被全部推翻。  
構架情節的時候，固定地用光一視角來展開。  
結果每次通讀檢查的時候，就發現整個作品都在描繪光一。  
如果說一個人的作品沒有表達出作者的觀點，那只能說這個作者根本沒有用心寫。  
沒有用心寫的作品，也就談不上能不能與誰產生共鳴。

剛的焦慮漸漸被光一所發現。  
既然感到不安，就用安全感去填滿他吧。  
行動派的光一先生直接了當地下了這樣的結論。  
程式觸發了幾支選項。裏面包括談心、擁抱和肉體接觸。  
談心被最快否決，畢竟一直以來光一都堅持不去介入剛的私事。  
至於肉體接觸，說實在的就算自己願意剛也很有可能會抗拒。  
那就擁抱吧。  
一早睡眼惺忪的時候，還有某些書籍裏面說過臨睡之前，這些都是人的情緒相對軟化的時候。  
光一開始每天起來給剛一個擁抱，說晚安時也會伸手抱住他。  
那種能夠給予對方安全感的，張開雙臂將對方納入自己懷抱的信任式擁抱，手臂一上一下將人整個包起來一般，暖暖的築成

一個可以卸下偽裝的空間。

流下眼淚前，剛抬頭湊向了光一的唇。  
就算被他推開也無所謂，如果自己無法跨越他的影響所帶來的困擾的話，自己就無法前進。  
所以不論結果如何也好，剛不能允許自己再原地踏步了。


	7. Chapter 7

『OK，光一轉過來。』給光一背上修補了被碰傷的皮膚組織，拓哉放下工具，『最近剛的情緒很不錯的樣子嘛，你們也越來

越黏糊了。』  
『可能是上次修理之後一直沒有再出問題，他也放下心來了吧。』  
『所以說，你也不能太勉強自己。雖然你是目前相當優秀的一款，也並不代表可以盡情消耗。』  
『我知道了。』  
『最近我做了一個防超頻的補丁，打算給你裝上。』  
『欸？不至於那麼嚴重吧？』光一瞠目結舌地看著拓哉，心想這人也太行動派了吧。  
『不是專門為你開發的，高興個什麼勁。』  
『拓哉桑做的「+」難道都啟動了工作狂模式嗎，哈哈。』  
『哈哈你的頭，你們的回路都有問題。返回值裏面明明沒有死撐這個選項，你們怎麼就都自主判斷出這樣的結果了？』  
『性格問題吧。不過，「+」不就是我認識那幾個嗎？後來還有新產品？』  
『我們當初就不止做了你們幾個好吧，閉嘴抬手。』嫌光一問得太多，拓哉又重新執起工具讓他檢查。

最初，製造「Time+」的秘密小組，算上拓哉一共五個人。  
後來其中一名因為私人原因離開了「TiDoll」換了職業，以至於好長一段時間都是四個人努力。  
三臺實驗機體已經進入並行測試階段，結果也一切向好。  
可惜在模仿人類的判斷和情緒反應的系統上，還存在著很大的空洞。  
後來，中居被拓哉邀請加入了這樣的一個團體。  
他雖然不能在技術上幫到什麼忙，但是對仿人類思考及情緒系統的建設上卻有著很大的貢獻。  
一個人有著如何的想法，才導致出現怎樣的反應。  
這樣的範疇一直被禁止使用在人工智能機械上，是為了AI不能自主判斷選擇的同時亦不能識破人類的行為模式。  
但中居是個在「TiDoll」這樣大型的企業裏長期制霸營業額第一寶座的人，他已經見過了無數的面孔，能夠在極短的時間內

透過客戶的小動作分析出對方是個怎樣的人，甚至初步能推斷出他喜歡什麼討厭什麼。  
這樣的人，腦海中就擁有一個龐大的情景反應數據庫。  
「Time+」的完成度被急速提升，除了有完美的硬件設備外，軟件所能達到的結果也進一步趨近於人類。

可惜人總是或多或少存有妒忌心的。  
看著中居和拓哉兩人毫無間隙地交流「Time+」的心得時，其中一名技師對兩人產生了極大的厭惡。  
想把即將完成的實驗機體佔為己有的話，就必須排除掉其他的合作者。  
四個人當中，最難下手的就是拓哉。  
那就先挑最機靈的中居下手吧，如果拓哉能因為他受到打擊就更好。  
餘下兩人的話，倒可以很好解決。

謀殺的計畫被有條不紊地進行。  
最終採取了借刀殺人的方法。  
那名技師首先向餘下的兩名抱怨自己的車最近導航系統經常出問題，自己一直甚為苦惱。  
兩名技師見拍檔相當煩躁的樣子，便提出幫忙檢查。之後他再暗地裏更改命令後修改痕跡即可。  
另一方，他趁著拓哉被叫到研發部開會的時機，向中居謊稱「Time+」的事情已經暴露，正被總部的人審問。  
果不其然，中居急著趕去研發部的時候，他將自己的車借了給中居。

從秘密製作「Time+」的工作室到研發部，有一個需要導航系統參與指示的四維雙向多通道岔口。經過修正的系統在提取交

通指示命令的時候，將禁止顯示成通行。  
出事後，他在交通督察審判中指出事發前另外兩名技師曾私自修改過他的導航系統，而那正好是作為技師被明令禁止的違規

行為。  
由此，引發中居事故的兇手就變成了那兩名技師。  
而他向中居謊稱的事情，便無人可以指證。

可是。  
他錯誤地低估了中居和拓哉的能力。  
一個月後，中居奇跡地完全康復，並與拓哉一同替兩名技師翻案。  
雖然為兩名技師洗脫了罪名，可是入罪的懲罰造成了兩人身心極大的傷害，其後亦退出了「Time+」的小組。  
最後，就如現在所見的，只剩拓哉一名技師還在堅持著「Time+」的維護。


	8. Chapter 8

每每想起那次的意外，拓哉都感受到心中難以揮去的愧疚。  
最初將中居拉進「Time+」的，正是他本人。  
如果中居乖乖地呆在營業部門的話，也不至於會遇上如此深的傷害。  
退一步說，如果他跟中居不是那種關係的話，中居也不至於急著趕去救他。

中居加入了「Time+」小組不久，就被拓哉強吻過一次。  
那時候就如神差鬼使一般，拓哉覺得面前的人那清亮的杏眼把自己看得情難自禁。  
行事如風的拓哉不顧唐突地捧起對方的臉就親下去。  
是誰說過強吻前必須確認對方其實也有那麼點喜歡自己，拓哉一邊撬開中居緊閉的嘴唇一邊思考面前這個瘦小的男子會不會

摑自己一巴掌。  
結果在吮吸對方的舌頭讓他快要岔氣的時候，拓哉的腹部重重地承受了一拳。

『發情就去找女人！』砸下這句話，中居就狠狠地撲過去想要再揍他一把。  
拓哉敏捷地握住他揮過來的拳頭，掌心一陣發麻。  
這邊出招剛擋下，那邊的拳頭又飛撲過來。  
『喂！』閃身躲開，同時也放了握住的手，『你還來真的啊？』  
中居沒有回答他，依舊找准機會就出拳。  
拓哉見實在拗不過他，狠狠咋了下舌，一把扯住他就施展羽交い絞め（TMD這玩意中文學名是啥啊）。  
可是中居並沒有像平時開玩笑的時候那樣喊疼投降，只是死死地咬住牙根用力掙扎。  
拓哉也被這種劍拔弩張的氣氛煽動得發起狠來，鉗住他就往長椅上摔。  
墊在下面的人輕輕地悶哼了一聲，姿勢變得更被動。  
拓哉鬆手起身一把掰過中居的肩膀讓他翻了個身，被對方眼明手快地往臉上招呼過去。  
火辣辣的感覺騰地竄上拓哉的臉，他猜想自己的臉皮應該是被抓破了，於是撥開那雙利爪伸拳問候中居的臉。

喘著粗氣緩過神來，方才的憤怒一氣散去，扯住中居的衣領就將他拉起來。  
中居不情不願地站起身，仍舊不服氣地瞪著他。  
那雙眸已經染上了一層水霧，眼眶發紅，卻還拼命咬著發白的下唇。  
無奈地歎了口氣，拓哉想起自己畢竟是始作俑者，又開始不好意思起來。

『那個....抱歉。』  
中居捂著被打疼的臉，一言不發地坐在沙發上，看也不看拓哉。  
『抱歉。』  
想要拉開中居的手看看傷勢，被對方強硬地撥開了。  
『....很痛？』  
『你讓我揍一拳試試？』  
『你揍吧。』說著把臉湊過去，極近地凝視中居。  
『你.....你別，別以為我不敢。』  
『揍吧，我保證不還手。』  
『........。』咽了咽唾液，中居別開臉。  
『抱歉啦。』追著中居的目光不放，拓哉露出有點痞氣的笑容。  
『嘖！你好煩！』拓哉稍微退開一點，躲開中居的攻擊。  
惱羞成怒，大概就是形容這種狀態吧。  
『我不是鬧著玩的。』  
『誰跟你鬧著玩。嘖，你黏過來幹嘛.....放，放手！』  
『噓。』突然抱住中居的拓哉，柔柔地噓了聲。  
緊貼的熱度能夠感覺到對方的拘謹，拓哉又禁不住捉弄他。  
『就像一直都這樣抱過你似的，感覺真安心。』  
『說....什麼胡話....』  
『真的，都不想放開手。』  
『不陪你鬧，放手。』  
『我認真的。』  
『誰信，放手。』  
『真的。』  
『真的給我放手。』  
『真的。』  
『好啦好啦放手。』  
『你信我不。』  
『你放手了我考慮考慮。』  
『那就這樣抱著吧。』  
『喂。』  
『那你信我不。』  
中居受不了地翻了翻白眼。


	9. Chapter 9

『光一，那邊的盤子遞給我。』  
『哦。』光一急忙忙將擺在客廳茶幾上的CD拿過去，遞給廚房裏忙碌的剛。  
『這是什麼？新型play？』  
『不是這個啊。』  
『不是，我要DVD-RW呢。開玩笑的，那邊櫥櫃最下面的盤子。』

拿過帶有淡灰色菱形花紋的瓷碟，剛將煎得金黃的魚柳乘到上面。  
『那麼接下來，拜託啦。』  
『嗯交給我吧。』  
撩起衣袖綁上圍裙，下一道菜就由光一先生大展身手。  
將橄欖油倒進鍋裏，把準備好的蝦仁倒進去，緩緩拋了兩下鍋。  
翻過來的蝦身開始泛紅，沾著熱橄欖油泛著香氣。  
聽著滋滋的聲音蔓延的時候，撒上各種特別配製的調料，再倒進切好的香草。  
適時收火，色香味俱全的西式炒蝦就做好了。

雖然是只有兩個人吃飯的週末下午，但是這樣分工合作去做一頓平日懶得去做的稍顯精緻的菜肴，不論身心都還是會變得愉

悅起來。  
當然，這種愉悅在剛心中蔓延的成份居多。

『拓哥介紹的菜譜真不錯，』夾起一隻蝦送進嘴裏，香味從唇齒間溢出，『既簡單又好吃。』  
『不過跟中居桑推薦的烏冬不是很搭。』一口氣吮了滿滿的烏冬，的確是相當彈滑。  
『就說讓你吃意麵嘛....給我一口。』  
煮的時候才發現意麵只剩一人份，光一提議將中居桑送的烏冬煮掉。  
雖然剛有很努力地勸阻這種有可能影響兩邊評價的行為，可惜對於效率主義者的光一並不湊效。  
『時時哦刖了崴嗷。』  
『哈？』夾一塊大大的魚柳放進光一的碗裏，『把食物吞下去再說。』  
剛默默捏了捏自己露出莫名帶著母性的臉，心中狠狠吐槽自己變成了個啰嗦老媽。  
『其實我覺得還好。』抽空把話說乾淨，光一又開始往嘴裏塞東西。

外型看起來十分斯文，甚至帶了點文藝氣息的光一，實際上有著相當男人味的個性。  
凡事講求效率，不喜歡優柔寡斷和怯懦的人，不做任何泛泛而談的空洞事情，有想法就努力靠自己的雙手去實現。  
就這一點上，跟拓哉有點類似。  
所以當時做微修正的時候，才會那麼快就達到了預期效果吧。

『反正對於你來說什麼都還好吧。』剛微微顯得不悅。  
對於欣賞美食且熱愛烹飪的剛而言，別人吃自己做的食物會感到美味且愉悅的話，自己也會獲得相當的成就感。  
可惜他的同居人長期滿足不了他這方面的追求。  
比如說實在做得不好吃的外賣他也是這樣扒拉著吃完，自己用心做的咖喱他也是這樣扒拉着吃完。回頭還會加一句，鹽放得

不夠。  
難道鹽放得不夠的咖喱做得比超市隨便有賣的盒飯還要難吃嗎。  
還有，像這種意式魚扒配上日式烏冬的吃法，估計就他一個人會覺得「還好」。

『因為剛比較介意嘛。』  
『就因為介意才有好吃和不好吃之分嘛，難道不是麼。』  
『是啊，所以剛才會比較介意。』  
『....哈？』有點跟不上光一思路的剛，呆呆地側了側頭。  
『就是說，因為剛比較介意，所以我覺得還好。』


	10. Chapter 10

『最近狀況不是很好呢，』拓哉拍了拍剛的肩膀，讓他轉過去背對自己，『又沒好好照顧自己吧。』  
『除了腱鞘有點不正常之外，沒有別的報錯呀。』  
『胡說。』插好接頭後，將換下來的腱鞘機件扔到一邊，拓哉捧起了系統編輯器。  
『抱歉，拓哥。』  
『就算再怎麼勉強自己，你也顧及下我的立場。當年果然不應該答應你。』  
『拓哥難道不是因為敵不過母親的拜託....』  
『可是阿姨沒拜託我做這種事情啊，你看看！』指著螢幕上跟標準相距甚遠的數值，拓哉顯得有點惱怒。  
『對不起。』  
『應激系數，我打算幫你調高。』  
『哦。』  
『還有，當年你答應過我找個機會跟阿姨說清楚的。』  
『……』  
『剛。』  
『……』  
『不能因為害怕就什麼都不去做。你這樣下去始終是不行的，雖然平安度過了那麼多年，可是……』  
『我知道的，給我一點時間。』  
『我覺得已經給了夠多的時間了。而且，這件事我也有責任。』  
『不，拓哥……』  
『當時我就不該答應你。其實，你現在是想就這樣一直蒙混下去的對吧。』  
『對不起。』  
『果然，中居說得沒錯。』  
『中居桑？』  
『之前你提出要買光一的時候，中居就已經說過了。』  
『……對不起。』  
『剛。』  
『……嗯。』  
『都那麼多年了。你當時以一定要寫完遺作的理由動搖我幫你的時候，可不是這麼說的。而且，這件事越往後拖，我覺得阿

姨越不能接受。』  
『拓哥……再給我一點時間吧……。』  
拓哉沒有回答，自顧自地繼續修復著程序。  
他想，或許光一已經察覺到了剛的狀況。  
既然光一都能察覺的話，剛的母親就應該更早發現。  
而她不說，究竟是因為真的不知道，還是什麼別的原因呢。

在剛創作「伴我同行」的期間，因為巨大的心理壓力所影響，他的身體受到了從內裏蔓延的摧殘。書寫到超過一半的時候，

剛的身體已經衰弱得連鍵盤都無法敲擊。  
作為在這城市裏唯一的遠親的拓哉，在剛的哀求下最終以這種極端的手法延續了他的生命。  
拓哉其實無時無刻不在後悔。

這根本不是一種延續生命的方法。  
即使再逼真地模仿，這個人始終不是真正的那個人。  
就算是克隆的，個體分裂的，也不可能是那個人。  
每個個體，就算行為思考一模一樣，他都是不能被其他個體代替的。

當初製造「Time+」，也從來沒想到要成為誰的替身。  
像光一那樣的，才是拓哉真正想要做到的成品。

『我不是在剝奪你的存在權利，可是再這樣下去我無法袖手旁觀。』


	11. Chapter 11

『拓哉，起來。』果不其然就趴在工作室的臺上，枕著交疊的手臂睡得不省人事。  
『唔....今天好早啊....逃班了嗎....』揉了揉眼，將額頭藏到手臂裏，遮住中居故意亮起的室內燈。  
『起來！TiDoll正在過來！』  
『什麼？』  
『他們申請了搜查令，今天突然宣佈的。趕緊的！』  
中居抓起工作桌上的系統編輯器就往旅行袋裏塞，拓哉翻出抽屜裏面幾個記憶晶體，揣進褲袋裏。背後的密封倉庫裏面的幾

個裸機倒不需要擔心，倉庫建造的時候已經預備了會被搜查的情況，不論是金屬反應還是機體反應都不會發出警報。同時，

想打開這個倉庫的門，必須擁有拓哉的左眼瞳紋和右手靜脈。  
急急檢查了一遍現場狀況，除了周圍會有一些各大企業品牌AI的零件之外，並沒有任何TiDoll想要的證據。這樣的話，拓哉

作為私營修理補養店的行為，並沒有觸犯法律。  
『紋理複製器！』急促喊了一聲，中居跑到隔壁存放零件的小房間裏。  
紋理複製器是用作義肢代替人類斷肢時使用的醫學工具，可複製肌理、皮膚紋理包括指紋等信息，仿制原先的肢體。  
但該機器目前只能在正規大型認證醫療機構中使用，通過某種手段拿到手的這臺可不能被人發現。  
『好了吧？』  
『嗯，重要的東西也就這些。』  
『上我的車吧，我問光一借了車。』  
『他那臺不用的老保？哈哈。....啊，等等。』拓哉打開了倉庫，將塞在最裏面的裸機翻了出來。  
『....啊！』中居面前站立的，是跟拓哉一模一樣的一台AI。  
『以防萬一用的，現在看來派上用場了。』拓哉把機體的頸椎位置打開，拿出一粒記憶晶體塞了進去。  
AI開始運轉起來。  
『咳咳，髒死了。』TAKUYA用手揚了揚，一副周圍很多灰塵的樣子。  
『走吧。』拓哉拉起中居的手臂，準備離開。  
『這是……』  
『回頭再說，走吧。TAKUYA，拜託啰。』  
『OK~。』

『那個……是什麼？』  
『仿製品。』  
『木村拓哉！』  
『有！有，冷靜下來冷靜下來。』  
每次中居連名帶姓地喊他，肯定是相當相當不悅。  
這種時候，再不識趣的人也會乖乖地老實交代。  
『那個是我做來研究用的，畢竟做自己的數據的話，出了問題也比較好找原因。』  
『……可是我，沒聽說過。』  
『有時候會有些麻煩的事情我也會讓他去做啦，這樣也可以測試下實用性。然後那個晶體，基本上就是我的一些經歷和想法

的數據，所以他看起來應該是毫無破綻的。』  
『替身？』  
『算是吧，像這次的情況他就派上用場啦。最保險的是，我的系統編輯器裏面有一組命令可以直接將他引爆，關於這一點的

記憶他倒是沒有的。』  
『……那，……那它認識我？』  
『當然，你的很多事情他都知道。測試嘛，當然是連身邊的人都看不出來才算最終通過測試啰。』  
『那就是說，每天在我家出現的，不一定是你了？』  
『……嘛。』  
『老實告訴我。』  
『是……有過那麼幾次啦。』  
左手放開方向盤想要去握住中居的手，拓哉的手卻被一把揮開。  
他分神看了看中居，對方的臉色已經變得鐵青。  
『但是我可以保證，』拓哉舉起左手，『每次進入你的都是真的我。』  
『你去死！！』  
『好好我去我去。』接過中居的拳頭揣胸口上，拓哉狀似愉悅地扯了扯嘴角。  
就算是跟自己一模一樣的替身，也不被中居所允許所承認。  
只有唯一的一個拓哉是被中居所接受的這種地位，拓哉感到由衷的高興。  
可是另一方面，對AI抱持著厭惡的中居自身所存在的嚴重矛盾，又讓他十分擔心。  
即使中居一直告訴他沒關係，他還是相當介意。

「不是你的錯。」  
中居雖然這樣輕巧地把拓哉的責任全部撇清，但是反而引起他更深的內疚。  
明知道自己只是個替身，卻不得不堅持扮演著本人的角色活下去。  
就算完美得可以騙過任何一個人，也騙不了自己。  
中居曾經說過自己不是一個容易被騙、甚至自欺的人。  
這樣的人偏偏遇上了那樣的事情，不得不做違反原則的事情。

拓哉認為這些都是自己的錯。  
如果當初沒有把中居拉到「Time+」裏來。  
如果當初沒有去死纏爛打著中居讓他慢慢接受自己的心意。  
如果當初沒有心高氣傲到根本沒發現合作者的詭計。  
如果當初沒有跟中居認識過。

可是就算科技再發達，人類的野心再強大。  
就算扭曲了空間進行穿越，時間也不能說倒退就回到當初。

不如改行研究時光穿梭機算了。  
拓哉的手無意識地用力握緊掌中的拳頭。


	12. Chapter 12

「剛，今天我會晚點回家。」  
收到光一的通信大概是上午10點多的樣子，大腦瞬間反應了光一今天又要加班，可是剛的心裏卻總彌漫著揮之不去的不安。  
好像為了證實剛的猜測一般，那天晚上光一一直沒有回家。  
就算加班，也從來沒有出現過這樣的情況。  
半夜4點多的時候，剛忍不住撥了光一的通訊器。  
可是回答他的只有冰冷的關機提示音。  
『光一....』

『光一，這邊。』  
『哦好。』搬起紙箱跟在拓哉後面，光一小心翼翼地前進。  
早上中居將拓哉從工作室接走之後不久，TiDoll的人就偕同警察一起搗了那邊。  
雖然什麼證據都沒有發現，可是TiDoll完全沒有因此死心。  
他們留下了一撥人和幾名警察在現場待機，其他人向拓哉的住處趕去。  
中居為了不被TiDoll覺察自己也摻和在這次的逃跑裏，只好通知了光一來幫忙之後便急急地趕了回公司。  
另一邊的光一接到消息，交待了一下工作就馬不停蹄地去幫忙。

拓哉的房子其實在離他跟中居的住處不遠。  
平日來往其實並不需要避諱什麼，但是為了防止哪一天拓哉被告發，從很早開始他就非常小心。  
比如在他們同居後不久，拓哉就提出讓中居搬到另一個地方去住，然後他們同住的地方用了另一個朋友的名義去再租。  
這次的搜查難免會牽扯到中居，但是朋友名義的這間房子倒是絶對安全。  
那個朋友，可不是一般的人。

光一被拜託到中居的房子去收拾，拓哉則回家去。  
先檢查了有沒有留下什麼「Time+」相關的東西，然後再進行大掃除。  
只是普通的掃除，就可以把拓哉在中居房子活動的痕跡都抹去。  
至於光一的痕跡，這種事情TiDoll可沒興趣知道。

『好了，接下來的事情你就不要知道的比較好。來，謝謝。』拓哉把車鑰匙還給光一，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，『好好照顧剛

。』  
『嗯，拓哉桑放心吧。』  
『如果有什麼的話，我們會再聯繫你的。你們這邊就不要主動聯繫我們了。』  
『好的。』  
『還有，不要告訴剛。』  
『好。』  
『那，回見。』

當晚，光一去了中居家借宿，而拓哉則帶著他那堆危險品躲進了朋友的家裡。  
至於被監視的拓哉的日常活動，就辛苦TAKUYA啦。  
『光一，不用給剛打個電話麼。』  
『明天再說吧，現在應該睡了。還有，中居桑，現在已經沒什麼人用電話啦。』  
『哦，是嗎。』  
『中居桑跟拓哉桑，還是保持著電話通訊？』  
『我沒有他的號碼。』  
『哈哈，哦~。』  
『這件事情發展下去，可能會演變成我和拓哉逃亡。』  
『中居桑....』  
『TiDoll絶對不會在毫無優勢的情況下動作的，一時掌握不到證據並不代表我們安全。』  
『我明白了。』  
『往下查的話可能會牽扯到剛，一是他跟拓哉有親戚關係，還有那成名作的版權收益問題。不過這些你都不用擔心。』  
『嗯。』  
『重要的是你們倆。』  
『....』  
『我知道你也發現了。』  
『....果然？』  
『嗯。所以，你們小心點吧。』  
『我知道了。』  
『還有就是，如果可能的話，讓他儘早跟家裡說清楚吧。』  
『....好的。』  
『萬一真有什麼的話，』中居從口袋裏掏出一張紙，塞在光一手裏，『找這個人。她知道所有的事情。』  
上面寫著Tachibana，然後是一串號碼。  
這人是當年中居和拓哉的律師——司法部某高層的女兒，在那次官司之後跟中居成為了朋友，一直暗中庇護著他們做「Time+

」的事情。他們同住的房子，和這次拓哉避風頭的地方，甚至是很多不該拿到手的數據和儀器，都是她提供的。  
『Tachibana....我知道了。』  
『那麼，好好睡一覺吧。明天還要上班呢。』

第二天上班的時候，中居果然被請了去喝茶。  
原因是有人供出拓哉還在TiDoll的時候，兩人就交往甚密的事情。  
一番「攀談」下來，警察都怕了眼前這個消瘦的小個子。他那露著精光的雙瞳裏面，透著對生意的執著。企圖把每個人都說

服成TiDoll的顧客，這得是多可怕的執念才會做到啊。  
『所以，田中先生，』中居隨手從外套口袋掏出一張TiDoll的說明書，『我可沒有騙你，你看看這個嘛。』  
巧妙地捉住幾名警察當中最憨實的田中先生，不停地向他展開可怕的營銷手段。其他人見勢都紛紛唯恐躲之不及，這正是中

居想要的效果。  
『好了好了，中居先生！』田中終於敗下陣來，點點頭答應中居等下會去看「Time」的樣品。

『呼~~。』  
『中居君，來一下。』  
『是~。部長有什麼吩咐？』  
『這個，』部長給中居遞了個晶片，『指名讓你去的。這個客人可一定得好好照料哦！』  
『是的，謝謝部長！』  
營業部門中，很多資料是不能被其他同事看到的，尤其是這種VIP客戶的資料，都會存在晶片裏面，由部長或客戶的指名營

業去讀取裏面的內容。該晶片的第一次讀取所登錄的數據，就會成為唯一能登錄它的數據——也就是說，第一個打開晶片的人

，就是唯一能讀取這塊晶片內容的人。  
中居打開晶片，看到一幅相當陌生的地圖。  
然後指向的終點，標了一個T的字母。

中居樂得不禁扯起兩邊嘴角。

警察去找剛的時候，他正好回了老家。  
光一被攔在家裡，問了很多亂七八糟的問題。  
其中至關重要的幾個，被來來回回變換了各種形式提問。  
從光一口中探不到任何情報的警察表示過幾天還會再來拜訪剛，被光一以稍顯強硬的口吻謝絶了。  
『光一先生，你這樣做可是會觸犯公務妨礙罪的。』  
『他的狀態並不適合受審，如果您需要醫院證明的話我可以現在就找給您。』  
『不，這並不是審問，我們只希望剛先生能配合調查。』  
『配合調查的話，為何我不能陪同？』  
『有些事情，可能剛先生也不希望你知道吧。』  
『那是我和他的問題。』  
『調查期間，我們不希望旁人參與。』  
『所以那是審查啰。』  
『那只是一次調查協助。』  
『那好吧，』光一頓了頓，意味深長地看了幾人一眼，『我申請律師陪同。』  
『這....』  
『可以吧。』  
『可以是可以....』  
『那好吧，屆時拜託各位了。』  
擺出一副送客的姿態，警員無奈地離開了光一家。

『真難纏。』  
『還不是TiDoll那公司沒事找事？昨天田中還被強迫推銷了一部AI呢。』  
『那個叫中居的小個子也太可怕了。』  
『今天這個也好不到哪去啊，從頭到尾都一張討債臉。』  
『他好像是另一家AI公司的人吧，一直問他關於競爭公司的事情也難怪啊。』  
『過幾天循例問下叫剛的那人，沒什麼的話這案就結了吧。』  
『希望吧，TiDoll好像不打算罷手呢。』  
『嘖，這種財大氣粗的公司就喜歡找事。』

中居前往「客戶指定地點」的路上，接到了光一的電話。  
光一向中居簡單交待了警察詢問的內容，然後提到了幾天后會找上剛的事情。  
中居從口氣中聽到了光一的難處，主動提起了Tachibana的名字。  
『可以的話....拜託中居桑了。』  
『我問問她吧。』  
大家對於剛的狀況還是比較擔心的。這件事剛根本不知情，一下子從旁人口中聽到的話打擊會比較大。這樣一來也會亂了剛

的陣腳，很可能會透露點什麼不該說的事情。  
『謝謝。』  
『這話應該是我說才對，拓哉給你們添麻煩了。』  
『哪裡。如果不是拓哉桑的話，我們……根本就不可能有現在的日子。』  
『小光，對不起。』  
『中居桑……』好久沒有聽到中居這樣親切地叫自己的名字，光一有點跟不上節奏。  
『這件事情，誰都不知道結果會怎樣。過了審訊之後，你們就不要再跟我們聯繫了。』中居頓了頓，等著光一慢慢消化，『

不論結果好壞，我都希望你能活下去。光一，我希望你能以一個獨立體的身份活下去。如果你們願意，你可以跟剛一起。』  
『中居桑....』  
『拓哉其實一直想收手的吧，我猜。經歷了那麼幾件事之後，他其實很後悔的吧。』  
『我明白了。』  
『等我們安全之後，維修和保養的技術，我會拿給你。以後的路要怎麼走，你們看著辦吧。』  
『中居桑....』  
『嗯。』  
『謝謝你們。』  
『只是儘量填補自己的愧疚罷了，又不是幫你們。』中居輕輕笑了一聲，俐落地掛了電話。


	13. Chapter 13

陪同剛一起接受「調查協助」的，是Tachibana手下一位叫稻垣的男性。  
梳理得十分有條理的微卷髮型顯得人一絲不苟，細框的眼鏡讓他的臉顯得更冷峻。  
抿著唇微笑的感覺透出一種帶著疏離感的客套，卻又讓帥氣的面孔柔化下來。  
但是一張嘴說話，又完全不是那麼回事。

『謝謝你們的協助，我們先走了。』調查被迅速地推進，警察們都恨不得趕緊離開這個恐怖的地方。帶著律師襟針的卷毛四

眼男原來就是那個大名鼎鼎的毒舌律師，閉上嘴的時候一臉的沉穩，一開口說話可不得了。  
『有什麼需要協助的話，盡情開口。』稻垣代替剛向警員表示謝意，伸出的手卻沒人敢握。  
『不！沒有什麼了，謝謝合作。』

等外人都走後，剛忍不住大笑出聲。  
『剛才他們那一陣青一陣綠的臉，實在太逗了。』  
『嗯，我也覺得。來，光一。』稻垣稔熟地向客廳的年輕人招招手，讓他過來。  
光一接過了一張磁碟，黑色的一次性塑封上沒有任何記號。  
『中居君讓我交給你的。』  
『啊，謝謝。』  
『沒什麼，那我先走了。』  
『謝謝稻垣桑。』剛跟在後面也道了聲謝。  
『有什麼事就聯繫Tachibana，她能找到我。』  
『好的，謝謝。』

送走稻垣之後，屋子裏一下子安靜了下來。  
剛不知道應該怎麼問磁盤的事情，光一也沒想好要怎麼回答。  
兩個人一同陷入了難以打破的沉默中，空氣顯得相當微妙。  
『那個……』  
『那個……』  
『你先說吧。』  
『拓哥跟我說了，』剛伸手不停擰他的鬢角，『他可能會離開這裡。』  
『嗯。』  
『中居桑會跟他一起走吧？』剛抬起頭，迎向光一的目光。  
『這個……中居桑沒有跟我說。』  
『然後，光一。』  
『嗯。』  
『我打算回老家一趟。』不敢直視光一，剛急忙低下了頭。  
『嗯。』  
『可是我不確定還會不會回來。』  
『……』  
『你不驚訝麼？』  
『這是剛猶豫了很久得到的結論嗎。』  
『是的。』  
『那，剛是希望我留在這裡嗎？』柔柔地，光一露出了笑容。  
『我的希望？』  
『對。』  
『光一……』  
『你並沒有打算把我帶回去，對吧。』  
『光一。我一直都把你作為一個獨立體看待，要去哪裡是你的自由，而不是我想要帶你去哪裡。』  
『沒有。』  
『唔？』  
『我只是想知道，是你的計畫裏面不想有我，還是你的計畫裏面不知道有沒有我。』  
『光一……。』  
『我沒有自由的。』  
『……。』  
『從遇上你開始，我就不是隻身一人的了。如果你是不想要我了，那可以明……』  
『我怎麼可能不想要你！』  
『那，』向前一步，光一執起了剛的手，『剛是在擔心什麼？』  
『這趟回去，是要跟家裡說清楚的。』剛指的是自己隱瞞了多年的事情。  
『嗯。』  
『不知道結果會怎樣。』如果家人不能接受的話，自己很可能就會放棄掉現在的所有。  
這麼多年以來，一直抱持著愧疚的心情活在家人的關懷中，剛深切地感受到自己的不舍和罪惡感。  
即使不會被揭穿，他也無法面對著赤誠的愛繼續欺騙下去。  
如果是真的剛的話也一定會這樣做吧，善意的謊言只是個折衷的方式，但不能成為解決方法。  
『你一個人可以麼。』  
『我不知道。但是，我不想在那種情況下跟光一分開。』  
果然，光一也覺察了。  
那媽媽，也一定猜到的吧。  
既然如此，就更不應該再隱瞞下去。  
『那就不要分開。』  
『……欸？』  
『我的意思是，就不要分開好了。不論結果如何。』  
『光一！』  
『我不在乎那些。沒有你我照顧不好自己。』  
『光一……』  
『我會忘了吃飯，忘了睡覺，』光一伸手輕輕抹去剛的淚水，繼續自顧自地說下去，『忘記要定期修理保養，忘記要跟人交

流，忘記要出門走走，忘記時間還在走。』  
『光一。』激動得顫抖，剛撲向面前的光一，緊緊抱住他。那陣陣傳來的溫度也好，淡淡的光一的味道也好，都讓他感到熟

悉而安心。已經這麼多年了，再狠心的人都無法一刀兩斷。  
『然後，會忘記我還存在著。』光一雙臂回應剛，把他嵌進自己身體裏一般用力擁緊。

『我們，一起回去吧。』  
『好。』


	14. Chapter 14

「趕緊回來。」  
在客戶公司介紹「Time」的時候，中居收到了這樣的信息。  
謊稱身體不適，中居把難纏的客戶和無助的後輩留在了現場。  
驅車前往目的地的途中，接到了稻垣的電話。  
『我們正在移動，』稻垣一邊將新地點傳送給中居，一邊駕駛著他優雅的愛車，『你直接過去新地點吧。』  
『什麼情況？』  
『TiDoll進一步行動了，拓哉君的逮捕令已經下來了。』  
『是嗎....。』  
『剩下的事情我和Tachibana會處理，只要在那期間拓哉君沒被抓住。』  
『明白。』  
掛了電話，中居風馳電掣地奔向指定地點。

稻垣指定的地點是個私人空港。  
報了Tachibana的名字後，守衛准許了中居的進入。  
空港停了兩架私人飛機，地勤人員正在準備著其中一架的起飛準備。  
那邊稻垣已經在等待，站在他不遠處的正是拓哉。

『好慢，』拓哉瞥了中居一把，『不是說了要趕緊逃亡嗎。』  
『坐飛機走？』  
『嗯，嘛。』稻垣回答得模棱兩可，拉著中居就往另一邊走。  
『幹嘛？』被稻垣的動作嚇了一跳，回頭看見拓哉跟上，中居識趣地閉上了嘴。

稻垣帶著他們來到停機倉，用密碼、聲音識別、視網膜紋、手掌靜脈、識別卡及唾液測試進入了深處的密室。  
『嗚哇，這陣仗。』拓哉面對這樣的識別技術顯得相當興奮，拉著中居便快步尾隨。  
『你們從這裡走。』密室的中心矗立了一臺十多米高的機械，『那邊會有人接你們。』  
『瞬移機？』  
『嗯。』  
果然有啊，拓哉雀躍地伸手握住門把。  
中居卻表現得相當恐怖，面對這種大型且未知的機器，又或是在對岸等待他們的未知的未來，都讓他感到不安。  
『都準備好了，走吧。』稻垣輕輕推了推中居的後背，示意他們抓緊時間。  
『替我們謝謝Tachibana。』  
『OK。有什麼情況，我們會直接聯繫那邊的接應。』  
『好。』摟住中居的肩，拓哉用併攏的雙指從眉角向上一揮。  
在外面的稻垣也做了同樣的動作，然後按下手邊綠色的按鈕。

機器中央的金屬門緩緩降下，喀嚓一聲與機身緊密閉合起來。接著四周開始響起壓縮機發動的聲音，頂部的粒子束開始聚合

，待到機艙的空氣被壓縮並膨脹，粒子束開始分裂並靜止時，那邊的門和這邊就可以一起開啟。  
「嘟——」紅燈亮起，表示兩邊的機艙都準備完畢。稻垣拿起通訊器，發出了倒數信號。

『五，四，三，二，一！』數到一的時候，他猛地將艙門拉開。  
「這邊沒有了。」稻垣迅速地發出消息。  
「確保！」這邊的人立刻回覆，緊繃的神經終於放鬆下來。  
『你們可以出來啦。』看向艙內還沒搞懂狀況的兩人，他忍不住笑了出來。  
『『Mori？！』』


	15. Chapter 15

被稱為「Mori」的高瘦男子帶著中居和拓哉坐上飛機，往白茫茫的目的地飛去。  
『接下來的環境會有點嚴峻，』Mori將禦寒的衣物遞給他們，『大概在這邊呆一週，我們再轉移。』  
『你為什麼會出現在這裡。』穿好外套的拓哉，突然一手扯住Mori的肩膀。  
『有什麼進去再說吧。』Mori指著不遠處的小屋，毫無情緒起伏。

捧著熱騰騰的可可，中居一邊輕輕吹著蒸汽一邊看向隔壁。  
『熱！』在熟人圈裏有名的貓舌拓哉被狠狠地燙了舌頭，伸出舌尖皺起眉頭。  
見狀中居看向Mori，愉快地笑起來。  
『我以為，』中居小心翼翼地啜了口，『這輩子都沒有再見的機會了。』  
『我們當初假定的軌道，已經偏離了吧。』  
『也是。』中居迅速出口，擋掉拓哉正欲開口的話題，將Mori的話柄結束掉。  
『森，現在還好麼。』想問的話問不出來，硬生生改變話題的拓哉顯得有點不悅。  
『嗯，一直都平凡而安穩。』森君溫柔地笑著，掏出外套內袋裏面的錢包打開來，將裏面放著的照片遞給拓哉。  
『大兒子都這麼大了啊，今年幾歲？』中居湊夠過去，發出老人家一般的感慨。  
『十三歲了。』  
『都這麼多年了啊。』  
『嗯。』接過拓哉遞回來的錢包，好好地放回口袋裏。  
簡單的動作，就能看出森對家人無限的珍惜。看著這樣的森，中居發出幾不可聞的嘆息。  
『為什麼淌這次渾水？』果然還是忍不住，拓哉終於問了中居也很想知道的事情。  
『還好啦，這邊的事情我有分寸。』  
『你之前就認識Tachibana？』中居放下杯子，讓森給他添了可可。  
『不，吾郎是我中學時代的朋友。』  
『真是奇怪的組合。』拓哉惡狠狠地說了句，然後喝了口終於冷下來的茶。  
『Tachibana也這麼說。』  
『那，這間屋子？』  
『是Tachibana的。當時我離開+的時候，經由吾郎認識了他。他把我安排在這裡住了一陣子，然後再轉移到別的地方。』  
『吾郎還真是搭上奇怪的人。』中居撇撇嘴，露出一副鄙夷的搞笑表情。  
『你不也是。』

多年不見的森，在中居和拓哉面前展現著完全不一樣的氣質。  
與當年認識的年輕且野心勃勃的青年不同，現在的森有著不一樣的沉穩。  
或許是因為在他們不知道的地方經歷了什麼事情的緣故，或許是已經成家立業的關係。  
但是一些小動作，聆聽別人說話的時候抿唇的習慣，笑的時候眼睛的彎度，卻是那麼熟悉。

『你們，』森顯出有點猶豫，不知道這樣的話題是否應該提起，『現在怎樣了？』  
『嗯？沒怎樣啊。』拓哉瞪了瞪雙眼，擺出一副迷惑的表情。  
『還是那樣不明不白嗎。』  
『喂喂……什麼叫不明不白啊。』中居終於笑了出來。  
果然，就算分來了那麼久，森仍舊是那個森。  
就算大家都已經變了許多，有些什麼東西卻能夠一直被保留。  
『我們現在住在一起。』  
『哦？終於有點出息啦。』  
『才不想被你說。』  
『那就好辦啦，』森伸出右手食指，指了指天花，『只有兩間房，我可不要跟你們其中哪一個睡。』  
『森君好過分~』拓哉學著女生發嗲的樣子，用手扇了扇。  
『那今晚你睡大廳唄。』中居適時插嘴。  
『別擅自下定論！』


	16. Chapter 16

『剛，』光一的聲音夾雜著鈴聲一同響起，『電話電話。』  
顯示屏上閃動的是一串陌生的數字，看來他們又換了地方吧。  
『喂喂。』視頻接通，視野被兩個離鏡頭太近的身影遮蔽。  
一陣調整之後，其中一人晃出鏡頭外，於是遮天蔽日的雪景呈現在眼前。  
『喲，小剛。你那邊是傍晚了吧？』  
『嗯，拓哥你們又轉移了嗎。』  
『沒有，那傢伙說想走走。光一呢？』  
『在洗碗呢，要叫他？』  
『不用。最近都還好吧？』  
『嗯，中居桑也挺好吧。』  
『他精神得不得了呢，』起身離開鏡頭，剛聽到拓哉「喂」了幾聲，然後傳來細不可辨的交談聲，『他不肯過來。』  
景色晃動了一陣，『別拍！渾蛋！』手掌一把捂住鏡頭。  
『中居桑？』辨認出稍顯矮小的人影，剛喚了聲。  
『哦哦~剛早上好啊。』話音剛落，就聽到小小一聲「那邊是晚上了」的吐槽。  
『這次是哪裡？好冷的樣子。』  
『支芴湖附近，』鏡頭照回拓哉，然後又轉到一邊的公路，『等下我們就沿著這裡過去。布魯塞爾那邊還不錯吧？』  
『嗯，光一很喜歡這邊的樣子。』  
『那就好，中居說你們一定會喜歡的。』  
『很喜歡，替我們謝謝中居桑。』剛露出了小孩子一般滿足的笑容。  
『他能聽到。』拓哉撇撇嘴，湊近鏡頭，『他早上起來的時候沒剃鬚，所以不肯....喂！』  
視界又晃了一陣，窸窸窣窣糾纏一陣，終於停下。  
『那我們出發啦，回頭等你們回來再見吧。』  
『好的，回見。』

『掛了？』光一一邊擦著手，從廚房走出來。  
『嗯，中居桑又不肯上鏡啦。』  
『我有聽到，』冰涼的手從沙發背伸向剛，在面前交疊摟緊，『想回去了麼。』  
『光一先生覺得蜜月過夠了的話。』抬手抱住胸前的雙臂，將自己的溫度分給他。  
『我都沒差。』  
『那就多待幾天吧？』  
『嗯。』

拓哉和中居從森那邊離開的時候，剛和光一還在奮力地爭取著自己的未來。  
雖說好不容易得到了理解，但不論是剛自身的問題還是兩個人的問題都還是讓大家介懷。  
這樣一來，兩個人都想趕緊離開這種令人窒息的氛圍。  
首先是取得了來自吾郎的聯繫，來到日光的二人拿到了拓哉留下的口訊。  
口訊中指示了山梨縣內甲州一帶的某個地點，到達之後在渺無人煙的村落中找到一家格格不入的別莊。  
TAKUYA就在那裡等著他們的到來，完成他的最後任務。

按照拓哉的只是，TAKUYA將一些必要的數據交給了光一。  
裏面涵蓋了部分「Time+」的開發數據，都是維護時必然用上的字段。然後還有幾個電話，是可以將零件弄到手的人，只要

說是拓哉介紹的就沒問題。  
之後兩人被TAKUYA安排好的車送走，獲得信息的拓哉在另一邊啟動了引爆程序。  
很快，TiDoll的指控便因為被告的死亡而自動結案。

那之後剛和光一在拓哉的數據裏面看到了布魯塞爾的旅遊推薦，一住便是半年。  
每幾周他們就能接到拓哉的視訊電話，每次都在不同的地方打過來。  
有時候是美洲，有時候是非洲，有時候在中繼太空站。  
雖然不知道拓哉和中居目前已經安全了還是仍舊在躲避追查的狀態，不過每次通話的愉悅都毫無保留地傳遞過來，這樣也就

足夠了。

可以的話，能夠見上一面當然最好。  
但即便只是短短的數分通話，也是滿足的。


	17. +番外+

『....哉....』  
唔....。  
『....拓哉。』  
唔....。  
『喂，起來。』  
『....唔？』  
『有火機嗎？』  
『啊？』  
『有火機嗎，我找遍了都沒找到。』  
中居叼著煙顯得有些煩躁，看來的確是找了好久。  
實在找不到，才只好把自己叫醒。  
『啊，我這裡有。』  
拓哉掏了下口袋，將火機遞了過去。  
『Thank you。還有，要睡回去睡。』  
『嗯，把這個bug修改完就回去。』

『....那個。』  
『嗯。』中居輕輕應了一聲，依舊保持靠著工作桌的姿勢，連目光都沒有轉過來。  
『我剛才做了個很奇怪的夢，你和剛和光一，都變成了AI。』  
『哈哈。』  
『不驚訝麼？』  
『我看這個bug真的很難搞吧，連我都被當成實驗體了。』  
『才沒有，很快就能弄好。』  
『那你趕緊的，』中居深深吸了一口，將煙紫色的氣體緩緩吐出，『等著你做晚飯呢。』  
『我是你的食堂嗎。』  
『快點快點！』  
『別吵。』  
拓哉無奈地抱怨一聲，推了一把滿臉取笑表情的中居，然後匆匆埋首於工作中。

趁對方不注意的時候，他伸手撥了撥遮住頸脖的頭髮。  
有著「+」符號的印記若隱若現。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝閱讀。
> 
> 最後關於番外說一點點。  
> 本來是可以在16章圓滿完結的，最後還是決定加了個番外。  
> 而最後的最後，埋在結尾的線索。  
> 是說其實之前發生的一切，可能是真的存在的，可能只是拓哉的夢。  
> 而拓哉，或者說是僅僅是番外裏的拓哉，實際上才是一個AI。
> 
> 一個人類努力去研發的，會做夢的AI。
> 
> 再次感謝。


End file.
